


Tamed longing

by milk_bread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just have a small obsession with these two, If by small I mean 'too big to contain', Kyou's POV, Longing, M/M, Poetry, Really this can be read with any pairing in mind, Want, Wrote this with a small plot in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread/pseuds/milk_bread
Summary: When you walk away from me next, will it be the last time?





	Tamed longing

_Can you come hold my hand one more time?_

_We're not looking at each other through same eyes_

_I'll keep all my thoughts in my own head_

_Hold each one back by a single thread_

_I will shed no tears and shed no light_

_If you will walk by my side tonight_

_Will you still keep me by your side?_

 

_I've never been so desperate for love_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might undergo some changes in the future, if I feel that it should.
> 
> But I hope you've enjoyed reading this little thing. Criticism is very much welcome, and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
